Talk:Avatar of Lyssa
Extra damage - untyped, armor-ignoring? Kessel 05:51, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :Bonus damage, according to recent thoeries is always armor ignoring. --Theeth (talk) 06:30, 1 August 2006 (CDT) One word: OW. Even against wars, I think their attack skills still count with this skill, making this very nasty indeed. Healing Signet's gonna get owned so hard by this... Bye bye healing signet *crys*--Coloneh 20:09, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :Lion's Might 209.34.210.143 20:19, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::The additional damage is untyped, the armour loss in healing signet doesnt matter. (Terra Xin 03:35, 19 November 2006 (CST)) :::The base damage stacked with the bonus still adds up to quite a lot when healing sig is being activated.. -[[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 23:55, 28 November 2006 (CST) In PvE this could be ownage if you used it with something like flurry. Best Avatar for someone who has good healing backup. +50 dmg wow. --Spura 11:42, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :: I saw the boss using this skill Me and a guildmate were off training heros and we found her and her army in kournua "Acolyte of lyssia" is the name and shes in a fort full of Kournian footsoildiers just west of the cemitary mission place. She unlike normal dervishes can maintain the form indefinately... Spooked the hell out of my guildies and me too when she ripped 300hp off me when I was casting MS on her. :::She actually cant maintan it forever. but her (and the other acolytes) have VERY high mysticism so they only have like a 15 second downtime.--Coloneh RIP 22:41, 27 November 2006 (CST) Boss not there Went outside to that fort several times and each time it was completely empty. Could it be a bug? :I was elite capping with my Dervish and she was there. There was some mention to having to have completed the Venta Cemetery mission, but the last mission I've completed was Consulate Docks (and not Venta Cemetery), so that's false, (unless it's been changed to that way.) Zaboomafoo 10:30, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::Consulate docks is before Venta Cemetery. If anyone in your party has completed Venta Cemetery the Acolyte will not be there to capture it. 65.5.228.114 22:54, 30 October 2006 (CST) I finished Venta Cemetary and went to cap the skill AFTER I finshed that mission. She spawned right where the page says it. :This bug was fixed last night in the update, "Fixed a bug that made it impossible for some players to capture the “Avatar of Lyssa” skill." — Gares 11:51, 8 November 2006 (CST) Chain with... Ok. Um. I'm looking for some mad IAS, preferably of the derv style, and enchantment lengthening. Debating Blessed Aura, though that won't work if we need to go warrior secondary for the IAS. The +10 energy basically means that energy won't be a problem for the first couple skills/spells/whatever. And yes, this is what Armond looks like when he's found a great skill that could be made godly. Anyone got any ideas? --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:40, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Blessed Aura is divine favour, monk primary attribute. Heart of Fury is ok, not great though. Energy management over consumption! — Skuld 02:42, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::Shoot. You'd think I'd know that, what with all the 55s I play. Well... I go check skills quick references then. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:44, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::Well, generally most skills will end before an IAS does. I'd say scrap the IAS and go for fast attacks... something like Twin Moon Sweep, Mystic's Sweep, then Eremite's Attack. For long casts, you can probably pull them all off before the cast is done if you time it right. It'll likely be more effective than an actual IAS, but cost slightly more energy. --Kit Engel 21:22, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::::All of them really need enchantments to work well, though. I suppose the typical "enchant-spam derv" modified with attack skills and this elite would work well, though... --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:33, 4 December 2006 (CST) confirm? I left the note about it being easier to cap during the quest, it says it is 'maybe' easier to cap. It either is or isn't. Xeon 06:21, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I see no reason why it shouldn't be. I've gone far past that quest on my derv, though. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:43, 8 December 2006 (CST) Res sig This is a very popular skill for PvP - I think the notes section should point out that this form is good against it. Same with heal sig. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:17, 9 December 2006 (CST)